Season 13
The thirteenth season of the television series aired in January and February 2009 in the UK and began airing in the US in September of 2010. From this season onwards, all footage was CGI-animated. Michael Angelis and Michael Brandon narrated all twenty episodes, but, like Hero of the Rails, voice actors provided the voices for the characters. Mark Moraghan later re-narrated one episode specially for the Santa's Little Engine DVD in 2013. Episodes # Creaky Cranky - Cranky teases Thomas about being small, but when he breaks down it's up to Thomas to save him. # The Lion of Sodor - Thomas has to deliver The Lion of Sodorto Knapford, but, thinking that it is a real lion, he tries to feed it. # Tickled Pink - James is sent to the Steamworks to be repainted, but needs to leave suddenly in a pink undercoat. # Double Trouble - Thomas takes Sir Topham Hatt to his birthday party, or does he? # Slippy Sodor - Thomas is teased about his "funny funnel" and causes trouble for Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Bubbles. # The Early Bird - While Percy is at the Steamworks for repairs, Thomas must pull the mail, but he doesn't want to ask for his advice. # Play Time - Charlie, the new engine, challenges Thomas to race him around the Island, causing Thomas to neglect his jobs. # Thomas and the Pigs - Thomas is to bring straw to Farmer Trotter's Pig Farm for the piglets who are soon to be born, but Thomas thinks they'll like other things better. # Time For a Story - After ignoring warning signs about track repair, Thomas' trucks of books derail, so he brings the children to the books. # Percy's Parcel - After Percy ruins Dowager Hatt's birthday parcel, he hides in a siding. But when he overhears Mavis he gets an idea how to fix his mistake. # Toby's New Whistle‎‎ - Toby's bell needs repairs, so he is given a very loud whistle while it's being mended. # A Blooming Mess - Emily thinks that Mavis needs to be cheered up, so she brings her some flowers, but winds up causing confusion and delay. # Thomas and the Runaway Kite - After Stephen and Bridget Hatt's kite flies away, Thomas tries to catch it, but realises that he needs to ask for help. # Steamy Sodor - When Thomas is put in charge of the Steamworks, havoc ensues. # Splish, Splash, Splosh! - Thomas and Rosie play "Splish, Splash, Splosh", but when Thomas splashes Sir Topham Hatt and Alicia Botti he must put things right. # The Biggest Present of All‎‎ - Hiro is visiting Sodor, and the Fat Controller is planning a welcome party for him. Thomas is told to tell the other engines, but looks for a present for Hiro instead. # Snow Tracks - Gordon is told to not go up any hills, but when he does, he creates a giant snowball. # Henry's Good Deeds - Henry attempts to help people but ends up scaring away the Sodor Warbler, a very famous bird. # Buzzy Bees‎‎ - Thomas' special of bees escape when he goes by a flowery meadow. So he takes Hiro's flower truck to try to lure them back to their hive. # Hiro Helps Out - Hiro gives the engines orders when he thinks the Fat Controller is too busy to do it himself. Songs * Roll Along * Thomas, You're the Leader (CGI version; Stanley, The Pack, and the Skarloey Railway removed) * Sounds (CGI version) * Determination (CGI version) * Engine Roll Call (CGI version) Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Hiro * Salty * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Victor * Rocky * Kevin * Cranky * Captain * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Farmer Trotter * Farmer McColl * Alicia Botti * The Mayor of Sodor * The Teacher * The Maithwaite Stationmaster * The Knapford Stationmaster * Annie (speaks only in Japanese dub) * Clarabel (does not speak) * Henrietta (does not speak) * Bertie (does not speak) * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford (do not speak) * The Ginger-haired Boy (does not speak) * The Tree Specialists (cameo) * Madeleine (cameo) * The Lady in Yellow Dress and Hat (cameo) * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer (cameo) * The Little Engines in the Hills (mentioned) * Mr. Percival (not named; mentioned) * Trevor (opening scene cameo) * Harold (opening scene cameo) * Billy (role cut) Characters introduced * Charlie * Sir Lowham Hatt * Mr. Bubbles * Bridget Hatt's friends * The Schoolchildren * The Bird Watcher * The Dock Manager (does not speak) * The Mainland Controller (mentioned) * The Mainland Engines (mentioned) Cast UK and AUS * Michael Angelis as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas and Toby * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, the Fat Controller, Dowager Hatt, Sir Lowham Hatt, the Mayor of Sodor, and Mr. Bubbles * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, Lady Hatt, Little Boy, Madeleine, Bridget Hatt and her friends, Some Children, School Children, and the teacher * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Charlie, Victor, Rocky, Cranky, Kevin, Stephen Hatt (Thomas and the Runaway Kite), the Knapford stationmaster, the Maithwaite stationmaster, Farmer Trotter, the bird watcher, and Farmer McColl * Jules de Jongh as Alicia Botti * Kerry Shale as Diesel USA * Michael Brandon as the narrator, Diesel and Mr. Bubbles * Mark Moraghan as the narrator (Snow Tracks 2013 only) * Martin Sherman as Thomas, Percy and the bird watcher * Kerry Shale as Sir Topham Hatt, Henry, Gordon, James, Kevin, Sir Lowham Hatt, Farmer Trotter and the Maithwaite Stationmaster * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Rocky, Stephen Hatt (Thomas and the Runaway Kite only), Farmer McColl, the Maithwaite Stationmaster (Double Trouble only) and the Knapford stationmaster * Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Cranky and Charlie * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Rosie, Mavis, Bridget Hatt and her friends, Little Boy, Madeleine, Alicia Botti, Some Children, School Children, and the teacher * Togo Igawa as Hiro * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Keith Wickham as Dowager Hatt Trivia * This is the first season of several things: ** The first season to exclusively use CGI and to use voice actors instead of solely a narrator. ** Sharon Miller's first season as creative producer. ** Marion Edwards' first season as executive producer. ** Greg Tiernan's first season as director. ** Nicole Stinn's first season as producer. ** The first season in which Thomas speaks in every episode. ** The first season twelfth season where Duck does not appear since his introduction in the second season. ** The first season eleventh season where Donald and Douglas do not appear since his introduction in the second season. ** The first season twelfth season where Oliver and Toad do not appear since his introduction in the third season. ** The first season where Bill and Ben do not appear since his introduction in the second season. ** The first season twelfth season where Stepney does not appear since his introduction in the fourth season. ** The first season where Harvey does not appear since his introduction in the sixth season. ** The first season eleventh season where Arthur does not appear since his introduction in the seventh season. ** The first season eleventh season where Murdoch does not appear since his introduction in the seventh season. ** The first season eleventh season where Neville does not appear since his introduction in the ninth season. ** The first season ninth season where Duncan does not appear since his introduction in the fourth season. ** The first season where Terence does not appear since his introduction in the first season. ** The first season twelfth season where Bulgy does not appear since his introduction in the third season. ** The first season where George does not appear since his introduction in the fourth season. ** The first season eleventh season where Elizabeth does not appear since his introduction in the sixth season. ** The first season where Jack, Alfie, Oliver (The Pack), Max and Monty, Kelly, Byron, Ned and Isobella do not appear with The Pack since his introduction in the sixth season. ** The first season where Nelson, Patrick and Buster do not appear since his introduction in the Jack and the Sodor Construction Company. ** The first season where Fergus does not appear since his introduction in the seventh season. ** The first season where Mighty Mac, Molly, Dennis and Proteus do not appear since his introduction in the ninth season. ** The first season where Freddie does not appear since his introduction in the tenth season. ** The first season where Whiff, Madge, and Billy do not appear since his introduction in the eleventh season. ** The first season where Stanley does not appear since his introduction in The Great Discovery. ** The first season where Hector does not appear since his introduction in the eleventh season. ** The first season where Jeremy does not appear since his introduction in the tenth season. ** The first season where Hank, Flora and Colin do not appear since his introduction in the twelfth season. ** The first and only season to date in which Salty does not appear since his introduction in the sixth season. ** The second season to date in which Harold does not appear since his introduction in the second season, though he does appear in the show's intro as does Trevor since his introduction in the second season.. * This was the second season not to feature the Skarloey Railway and its engines since their introduction, the first being season 8. * This was the second season in which Thomas appears in every episode, the first one being Season 9. * Thomas was the main character in thirteen out of twenty episodes, making this the most "Thomas-themed" season. * This was Dave Peacock's only season as voice director until the twentieth season. * This was Jo Jordan's only season as creative executive until the twentieth season. * From now on all the episodes are eight minutes and forty-five seconds long, instead of lasting seven minutes. * The episodes, "Splish, Splash, Splosh!", "Playtime", "Slippy Sodor", and "Snow Tracks" were seen in select US theatres in November 2009. * "Thomas and the Runaway Kite", "Buzzy Bees", "Toby's New Whistle", and "The Biggest Present of All" were shown in select US theatres in January 2009. * "The Lion of Sodor", "Thomas and the Pigs", "Time For a Story", and "Hiro Helps Out" were shown in select US theatres in October 2010. * Thomas' whistle now budges up and down every time he blows it. * The Sodor Island intro is not used at the start of individual UK broadcasts from this season onwards. * Despite being made in 2009, this season was not broadcast until 2010. * Edward was the only Steam Team member not to get a starring role this season. * This was the final season for which every episode was released on DVD in Australia, albeit across several releases and not as a complete season set. Gallery Season13Opening1.png Season13Opening2.png Season13Opening3.png Season13Opening4.png Season13Opening5.png Season13Opening6.png Season13Opening7.png Category:Television Series